primatefandomcom-20200214-history
Kasakela Chimpanzee Community
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 'F'-family *'Flo (''ca. 1919-1972): matriarch of the F-family, so named because she and all her descendants were given names begining with the letter "F". She was the first chimp to aproach Jane's camp in 1962 along with her daughter Fifi. *Faben (ca. 1947-1975): Once Flo's oldest son and known offspring, he was a powerful male. He unfortunately lost the use of his one arm in a polio pendemic that ravaged the community in the year 1966. However,despite his disability, he later learned to form spectacular bipedal charges which allowed him to take back his high rank in the community. *Figan (ca. 1947-1975): Flo's second son, despite being younger than Faben, was able to dominate him when his arm was paralyzed in 1966. With Faben's support, Figan became the alpha male in 1972 by defeating previous alpha Humphrey and an older competitor named Evered. After Faben's death in 1975, Figan lost his alpha status as he could be dominated by many of the high-ranking males. *Fifi (ca.1958-2004): Once Flo's oldest daughter, she quickly became a high-ranking female within the community (just like her mother). She later had nine births, seven who survived to independance and six who are still part of the community. Her two oldest sons, Frued and Frodo later both became the community's alpha male along with another sibling, Ferdinand. *Flint (1964-1972):'' Flo's third son and the first to be born after Dr.Goodall began observing the community. Flint had difficulty weaning and became distraught when the birth of fellow chimp Flame replaced him as Flo's son. When Flame died, however, Flint regained his enthusiasum but still countinued to behave like an infant. *'''Flame ''(1968-1969): Flame disappeared shortly after she was born and before her mother's death *'Freud ''(1971-): Fifi's oldest son, was benefited from being born to a high-ranking mother and an uncle (Figan) who was once the alpha male. In 1993, he acheived the status of alpha male by unseating his childhood playmate, Wilkie. In his time as the alpha male, his younger brother Frodo became the second highest ranking male chimp in the community. Later in 1997, while being afflicted by sarcoptic mange, his younger brother Frodo was able to take his place as alpha male. Since losing his status, Freud has settled as middle-ranking chimp male. *Frodo (1976-): Even from his younger years, Frodo was large and aggressive. He learned how to throw rocks as a juvenile, sometimes throwing them at his human observors. When he became an adult, he was the one of the largest chimpanzees seen in the community at the weight of 113 lbs. He soon became a master when it came to hunting Red Colobus Monkeys and would intimidate other chimps into sharing their kill if he failed. His large size and aggression helped him rise quikely through the ranks to second-highest ranking male when his brother was an alpha. Then, on 10/2/1997, Frodo was able to take his brother's place as alpha when others were suffering from sarcoptic mange. *Fanni (1981-): Fifi's oldest daughter, she later became one of the youngest mothers seen in the community when she gave birth to Fax, at 11-years old, who sadly did not survive to adulthood. *Flossi '' (1985-): Fifi's second oldest daughter, she was the first female chimpanzee in the F-family to travel from her community to join the neighbouring Mitumba Chimpanzee Community. *'''Faustino ''(1989-): Fifi's third oldest son *'Ferdinand '' (1992-): Fifi's fourth oldest son, and youngest surviving son, had grown large enough to injure alpha male Kris in 2007. Researchers predicted that he would become the third of Fifi's sons to become alpha male. Then a year later, their suspicions turned out to be correct when he replaced Kris as alpha male a year later and he has been alpha male as of 2010. *Flirt '' (1998-)': Fifi's youngest surviving daughter, was large at birth and grew larger at a rapid rate. This is what may have helped her survive when her mother died before she was seven years of age. Although she spent months on her own, she eventually started to travel with her brothers. '' 'G'''-family *'Melissa ''(ca. 1950-1986): She was a high ranking female and mother of long-term alpha named Goblin. She was afflicted by the polio pandemic in 1966 and had her neck and shoulders paralyzed for a while forcing her to walk on two legs. Her arms later regained use, though she never took back full control of her neck. She later gave birth to two sets of twins, one born in 1976 in which neither survived and another set in 1977 of which only one twin, named Gimble, survived. Her other offspring who survived to become an adult was daughter Gremlin, who along with her grandaughter Gaia later gave birth to twins just like her. *'''Goblin ''(September 1964-August 2004): Melissa's oldest son, was discovered at just a few hours old, by Dr. Goodall, with a twisted face that gave him his name by Dr. Goodall. Goblin was protected by Figan as an adolescent, but when he became 15-years old in 1979 he challenged and later defeated Figan to become a top-ranking male. However, he was later defeated brutally by a coalition of males later that year, giving up his top rank. Goblin later regained his rank 1982 and later became alpha in 1984. He remained alpha until 1989 when he was badly beaten and injured by a group of males led by Wilkie. He then spent time away from the community, being given medical help by Dr. Goodall who was able to nurse him back to health. *'Gremlin (1970-): Melissa's only daughter to survive to adulthood, was described by Dr. Goodall as her favorite chimp due to her patience as a mother and expertise in termite fishing. She raised her twins, Golden and Glitter, to become the oldest wild chimpanzee twins known in the wild. *'''Gimble ''(1977-): One of two of Melissa's sons to survive to adulthood. Sadly his twin brother Gyre died in 1978. As a twin he grew into a small but healthy adult. *'Gaia (1993-): Gremlin's oldest daughter, helped her mother raise twins Glitter and Gold as a juvenile. Gremlin took Gaia's first born son from her and the son died in infancy. Gaia's second twin was stillborn, but her third pregnancy resulted in twins. However, her mother took them away just like with her first born and one of the twins died at a few days old. She finally gave birth to her son Google in 2010. *'''Glitter and Golden ''(1998-): Twin daughters of Gremlin who were fathered by Frodo. They are also the only known wild chimpanzees to survive to adulthood. Both twins share a different personality with Glitter being shy and cautious while her twin sister Golden is more adventurous and more willing to take part in rough and tumble activities. In 2011, Golden gave birth to daughter Glamour. In 2012, Glitter gave birth to daughter Gossamer. 'P'''-family *'Passion ''(1951?-1982): She was once a central female to the community. Along with daughter Pom, she was responsible for capturing, killing and eating several newborns at Gombe. '''T-family